SkippyClips - The Substitute
"SkippyClips - The Substitute" is the 4th episode of SkippyClips. Synopsis Skippy's phone rings and he answers. He gets excited when the caller tells him they have a job for him as a substitute teacher since he loves children. Skippy quickly runs off to his new job. In the classroom, the students are laughing and playing. The teacher tells the students to quiet down and announces that since he forgot his diapers, he has to go home, sit on the toilet, and read comic books. He tells them that Skippy (or "Mr. Shorts") is their new substitute teacher and tells the children to be nice to him. The teacher says he will be back, but suddenly farts, making the children laugh. He runs off and allows Skippy to take over. Skippy greets the children and asks how they are today, to which one yells out, "Ask your mother!", offending him. Another child calls him "booty wart." Skippy tells them to be nice. He introduces himself and tells the children they can either call him Mr. Shorts or Skippy. When he asks what they want to call him, one child says, "Hitler!". Offended, Skippy says, "Hey!". Another child says, "Charles Manson!" and Skippy again says, "Hey!". Another child says, "Booger Picker Catcher Eater!", to which Skippy says is pretty funny, but is still offended and says, "Hey!" and tells the students to respect him since he is their substitute teacher. Skippy asks them how they would like to hear a story, to which they all agree. Skippy asks the students what they would like him to tell them a story about, so one student says, "The Little Rabbit with Two Mothers!". Skippy declines and another student calls out, "You smell like a peach!" and Skippy again declines. Another student wants Skippy to tell a story about a hamster. Skippy accepts and asks if the students like hamster, to which they all agree. Skippy proceeds to tell them a story about a hamster named Hammy Hammerton Hamster, who liked to escape from his cage and was owned by a little boy named Tommy. One student says their name is Tommy, much to Skippy's amazement. Getting back to the story, Skippy says that Tommy did not latch the cage one night, so Hammy Hammerton Hamster ran away and joined the circus, where one day, he befriended a clown. Skippy says the clown lost his job one day, which meant he had no money and was starving. He says that one night, the clown was looking at Hammy Hammerton Hamster and said he is good food. Skippy finishes the story by saying the clown ripped the hamster's head off, sucked out his insides for nourishment, put the head back on, poked holes in the top, and used him as a salt shaker. This makes the children start freaking out as they run and scream, to Skippy's amusement. He says being a teacher is fun and shouts, "STUPID!". The episode then ends. Gallery SkippyClips Substitute Teacher Title.jpg Category:Season 2008 Category:Videos Category:Episodes Category:SkippyClips Episodes